Wedding Bells
by Gryvon
Summary: Shinobu/Mitsuru. The wedding wasn't a complete disaster.


The wedding wasn't a complete disaster. More accurately, it was a series of small disasters strung together and carefully hidden by a thin veil of deception. But the same description could be applied to many of the points in Shinobu's life, which was probably why he was taking everything so much in stride. Well, not everything. Somehow his world had flipped backwards and it was Mitsuru's brother, of all people, who was causing trouble while Nagisa was the one supporting them and trying to smooth everything over. He still hadn't yet figured out how she found out about the wedding, since he certainly didn't send any invitations to his family, but she'd been here almost as long as he had and had magically transformed into someone who actually cared. 

Of course, her support was most likely largely due to the fact that, as he was marrying into Mitsuru's family, he was also giving up his own and therefore no longer in the running for their family's fortune. At least that's what Shinobu told himself, because he really didn't want to consider that his sister had actual familial affection for him, or that she had fallen pray to the 'romantic moment' that weddings seemed to create with women. That would be far too weird. Whatever the reason, she was making damned certain that nothing interfered with her brother's wedding.

Between himself, Nagisa, and Mitsuru's parents, they were able to keep Mitsuru's younger brother mostly in check. The cake was salvaged with only a slight touch up of the frosting needed, the reception name cards were reordered in remarkable time, and they'd even managed to get the tuxes dry-cleaned in record time.

All of this with Mitsuru none the wiser, which is exactly the way Shinobu liked things. After years of dealing with Nagisa, Mitsuru's brother was nothing. His threats were hardly original, and with Mitsuru's parents keeping an eye on the boy for the rest of the day things seemed in the clear. He could almost imagine Nagisa tackling the boy if he tried to get in trouble again, and wouldn't that be a wonderful sight to see. It would almost have been worth the huge juggling act the boy had put them all through just to see that.

The service itself went off without a hitch. Shinobu nearly laughed out loud at the look on the boy's face when he tried to object, only to have his foot practically crushed by Shin.

In a way, he could understand where the boy was coming from. He was terrified of losing his older brother and with Mitsuru talking about finding housing in a different district, they wouldn't be able to visit quite as much as usual. Still, the time for objections was long past - he should have realized his brother was leaving, what with the whole three months they'd spent with Mitsuru's parents planning everything out and arranging all the minute details that went on at weddings, details that Shinobu had mostly overlooked in favor of just going along with whatever Mitsuru wanted because he honestly didn't care. This wedding was something Mitsuru really wanted, therefore it was something Shinobu wanted and nothing, not even soon-to-be family got in the way of that.

Nagisa could attest to that.

And at the end of the day, Mitsuru was waiting for him in the room they shared at Mitsuru's parent's house. It was quiet and it felt like they hadn't been alone together forever, not without people bothering them with photos and rushing them from point to point. But they were married, and Mitsuru was his - legally and binding, or at least as legal as they could make a same-sex marriage. Either way, he wasn't letting go, and he doubted Mitsuru would either.

They kissed without saying anything. At this point, words really weren't necessary and they'd already spent all day saying everything they needed to - publicly, in front of a crowd of fifty or more relatives.

Mitsuru was smiling like a loon, so much so that Shinobu almost thought he'd finally gone off the deep end. He would have suspected at least a bit of insanity - or possession - if it weren't for the wedding. Mitsuru couldn't deny that his family didn't want him around anymore, not when they'd just welcomed Shinobu into their home and showered blessings on their union. There wasn't a single relative that Shinobu could think of in Mitsuru's family that hadn't attended.

Shinobu's family was an entirely different matter, but he really hadn't expected, or wanted, any of them to show up. This day was about making Mitsuru happy, and Shinobu's family wasn't conductive to that, as much as Mitsuru had seemed disappointed to learn that none of them were coming.

Or at least they'd thought no one was coming, but then Nagisa had shown up. In truth, that was probably the only person Shinobu would have - grudgingly - welcomed to the wedding.

Still, all in all, Shinobu would grudgingly admit that the wedding wasn't a horrible thing and he might be slightly more likely, now, to let Mitsuru talk him in to some of the other ridiculously romantic things he wanted them to do as a couple.


End file.
